


Like it or not, we are morons

by OverTheTof



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheTof/pseuds/OverTheTof
Summary: Ann has been having some scary nightmares, and they're all about the same person: Ryuji Sakamoto. She has to do something about that, but things do not go according to plan. Still, it doesn't mean that something bad will happen, it may also lead to some unexpected but still joyful event.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 44





	Like it or not, we are morons

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, back with one of my favorite ships. Persona 5 Royal's western release announcement made all hyped and reminded me how much I loved Persona 5, so here I am with a new fic. This one is a smut with some feels, and it's set a couple of days after the events of the seventh Palace in the game, so it contains some spoilers if you guys haven't reached that part of the game yet (or not played it because you are waiting for Royal).

"Come on, what the hell Ryuji!"

More explosions happened, destroying whatever was left of the ship, but there was no sign of the boy.

"RYUJIIIIIIII!"

She immediately jumped into the water, but the impact with the cold water felt so real she immediately woke up. It took Ann a couple of seconds to realize that she was dreaming, dreaming once again of the night she and the other members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts destroyed Shido's Palace. She looked at the alarm next to her bed.

"Ugh, 06:00 am, seriously?"

She laid down on her bed, trying to get some more sleep before going out for school, but it was impossible. It was the second time in a row she had that specific dream. She saw the moment Shido's Palace blew up, but this time the member called Skull did not come back alive. The scene always ended with a flying body on fire falling into the water. The mere thought of this scene made Ann turn around and dig her face deep in her pillow, squeezing with anger.

"Ryuji...". The blonde girl muffled the boy's name from beneath the pillow.

\--------------

Shibuya is always crowed, no matter what time lf the year you visit it. Ann was heading towards the station, her headphones plugged in, hoping that some music could help her calm down. Unfortunately, neither the crowd in Shibuya nor the music could let her think about anything but her nightmare. She was so distracted that she bumped into someone so hard that she fell on the floor. Before she could do anything, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"what's this, some new kind of greeting? If it is, gotta tell you it's not that great. Come on now, it's not the time to sit on your butt, don't you think?"

The voice, the attitude. Could she have bumped into him, of all people? Ann lifted her head and looked right in front of her, and there he was. Ryuji was standing right in front of her, hand leaning towards her, his typical carefree look on his face. She couldn't believe it. She had hoped to talk about her thoughts to Makoto and Haru before confronting him, but nope, there he was.

"Earth to Ms. Takamaki, Ms. Takamaki please come in"

"Oh stop it, moron, I heard you the first time." Ann tried to sound pissed, but deep down she felt...happy, somehow? She grabbed Ryuji's hand and got back up. She composed herself and quickly put her headphones in her pocket.

" Were you playing a new game where you intentionally bump into people but then pretend it was an accident? If so, I'll admit it sounds kinda fun."

"No, you moron, what makes you say things such stupid so early in the morning?"

"Well, I waved and called at you, but you didn't seem to notice me and then BAM, I'm pretty sure you know the rest."

Wait, what? Did that just happen? Ryuji seriously called out to Ann, but she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice?

"I didn't get that much sleep, last night. And the night before as well."

"I see, mmmh." The boy crossed his arms and closed eyes, deep in thought. After a couple of seconds, he continued. "I might have some remedy for that. Wanna ditch school with me? I wasn't in the mood for school today anyways, and you look like you need to relax a little. What do you think?"

And there he was, basic Ryuji. Carefree, no willing to study and always ready to have a good time with his friends. Ann scoffed, almost entertained by how her plan to talk to Makoto and Haru failed so quickly. She then looked back at Ryuji, and...

" Fine, but lunch will be on you. I'm in the mood for some Galaxy Burger today "

"I was gonna buy you some ramen, but a nice hamburger will have to do. After all, it's you who needs to vent a little, right?"

"Right".

The two then started heading towards the Central Streets of Shibuya.

\-----------

" Ugh, I think I ate too much. But that burger was sooooo good." 

Ryuji and Ann were sitting on a bench in Central Street. She hate a lot of hamburger, so she needed some fresh air.

"I told you to eat more slowly! Eating calmly helps you feel full before you exaggerate, so you can still feel satiated after eating less."

"You sure know a lot about this." 

"Well duh, I was the fastest runner of the athletics club AND I've spent the last 6 months trying to get back in shape." 

Ann looked at Ryuji's figure, and yeah, yeah he was getting back in shape. 

"So, wanna head to Akihabara? We could tour some games stores there. I was thinking about buying a new one to play with Akira." 

"Sure, Ryuji, let's go." Before she could realize it, Ann was suddenly feeling great. No more stress, no more fatigue, she felt normal, like she always did. The two of them stood up from the bench, and then started heading towards Akihabara. They toured some stores together and Ryuji bought a new game. After that, they decided it was time to head back to Shibuya station. They boarded a train and sat next to each other. Ryuji leaned his head back, like he was somewhat tired of the day he spent with Ann.

"Don't tell me you are tired." said Ann with a big smirk on her face.

"I'll have you know that, if I want to take something seriously, I'll give it my all, and today I decided that I was gonna give it my all in order to have some fine with you, so that's why I'm tired". Ann immediately started laughing after hearing that explanation. His face was so serious while blabbing all that nonsense that she just couldn't hold it. 

"Sometimes I forget how much of a moron you are!"

"Why do you always call me a moron? You know I'm a sensitive guy, right?" He was not mad, not at all. They were laughing and teasing each other in the empty train, and everything was going great. After a while, they calmed down, and then they both leaned their heads back.

"Look, now you managed to make me feel tired too.

"Mission accomplished then, it means you had lots of fun"

"Oh shut it." Her tone was anything but tired. She was entertained, she spent a great day with Ryuji, and now she was feeling awesome. It was thanks yo Ryuji. It was thanks to him taking care of her.

"So what's been troubling you?" 

"Uh?" 

Ann was caught completely off guard by that question. She lifted her head back up and looked at Ryuji, who was still leaning his head back. Her mood switcher back from relaxed to a little nervous, and she started stammering some inaudible words. She didn't know what to do. She thought about changing the subject, but all that came out of her mouth was a confused. "N-nothing. What makes you say that?" 

"Oh come on, I've known you since middle school and you still try to keep things from me? I'd recognize your <something's bothering me face> from a mile away."

"I-I don't have a face like that! Geez, that's exactly the problem! When there's something serious to discuss, you always behave like a moron!" 

"So THERE IS something to talk about." 

She fell right into it. 

"Ugh, I can't believe you." 

The trained reached their stop, and Ann immediately got up and rushed out of the train. Ryuji didn't waste a single second and immediately jumped up from his seat. They rushed out of the station, and reached the upper level of Yongen Jaya.

"Come on, Ann" his tone was gentle this time, "I didn't want to upset you or anything. I'm just worried about you!" He was...worried? Ann stopped for a second, focusing on what Ryuji tjust said. She then turned around and looked back at him. He really had a worried look on his face. "I'm here if you want" 

She calmed herself down, grabbed him by his wirst and then headed to a side road. 

"Let's go, I don't want to people to overhear us." 

After a five minute walk, they reached a narrow street. Ann let go of the boy's wrist, then she focused on calming herself down and turned around in order to face the blond guy in front of her. After a while, she decided to break the silence between them.

"Ryuji, remember how I said that I've been trouble sleeping?" 

"Yeah, what of it? Is it because you're sick?" 

"It's because of you." 

Silence fell again between the two of them. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Uuuh, come again?" 

"Why you...yeah, it's about you, moron! I keep dreaming about what happened last week! By hearing those words, Ryuji immediately understood what Ann was talking about. "I Shido's palace blowing up! I see you hanging from that lever, I see the explosions! The difference is that...you don't make it out." 

Ryuji's frowned, tensions depicted all over his face. He didn't know what to say, and before he could come up with a single word, Ann continued. 

"The thing is, when we thought you were gone...we were desperate! When I realized that you weren't there with us I...I...I felt devastated, like never before! But then you reappeared, and my heart immediately felt lighter. But after that, you told me some dumb stuff about my face or whatever, and I...I...It was too much for me! I was pissed!" 

"Is that why you and the other girls tried to kill me again?" 

"Yeah! We were worried sick about you, but the instant you come back, you decided to behave like a moron!" After hearing those words, Ryuji grinned his teeth and averted his eyes from Ann. He had something to say, but he was feeling quite nervous about it. Without waiting for any kind of response, Ann continued.

"Today I woke up stressed because I had that dream again! I was worried so I wanted to talk about Makoto and Haru about that. But then... I saw you. When I suddenly realized that you were there in front of me and I felt...calm. I felt like all that I needed to feel calm and relaxed is...is being with you."

Ann's mixed feelings were blurting out, she could not keep her tone down anymore. 

"But even so, I still get pissed when you behave like a moron!" She then lifted her head up, staring right at Ryuji's eyes. "So tell me, Ryuji, what makes you say dumb things in front of someone who's clearly worried about you?" 

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO WORRY" 

Ann startled at the blunt response of Ryuji that she almost trembled on her feet. She looked at him with a surprised face, but before she could reply, Ryuji continued. 

"The thing is... I told you that you're not cute when you cry because... well...ah, screw it, you’re not cute when you cry! I hate seeing you like that! Since middle school, I've seen you cry tons of times, and I hated it so much that I would do anything to cheer you up. When I came back that night to meet you guys outside the courtroom, I didn't want everyone to worry about me, so I acted like that in order to tell you <Yo guys I'm fine, I'm here! >. I didn't want to make it a big deal because I didn't want you guys to worry about...me. I guess I could've been a little more delicate with you, but that's how it is. I, truly, TRULY, hate seeing you cry. The last thing I want for you is being sad. But I guess I screwed somethings up, like I've already done with you guys some other times and... "

He immediately stopped after he realized what Ann looked like. She was standing there, her fists clenched and a small tear ready to come out. That tear didn't fall though, as if Ann didn't want to start crying because of what Ryuji just, said. She then lowered her head and mumbled. 

"You really are the biggest moron who ever lived." 

"U-uh, but why...?"

Before he could say anything else, Ryuj was tacked by Ann, who jumped at him and hugged him.

"Moron! Moron! Moron moron moron!" she yelled, while digging her face on his chest.

She tightened her grip on Ryuji, who was still surprised and didn't know what to do. She then looked up at him.

"Don't you ever say we shouldn't worry about you ever again! Of course we'd worry about you, we CARE for you. I deeply worry about you because...because...I couldn't stand losing you."

Ryuji stood there like he was frozen on the spot.

  
  


Ann kept hid her face again and then kept talking.

"You've always been there for me. Even if you were your usual dumb self sometimes, you were at my side. Because of that, I can’t not worry about you if you are in trouble, I just can't. I worry because you always helped me, and it really pisses me off that you think I shouldn't! Yeah, you messed up sometimes, but when it comes to fixing problems and helping friends, you always give it your all in your own way. So don't say I shouldn't worry, don't say I shouldn't cry for you, because..."

And right there, Ann looked up at Ryuji and placed her right hand on his cheek.

"...I love you, Ryuji."

And with that, she pulled his face and closed their lips in a kiss. Ryuji was startled at first. Was that really happening? Was Ann actually kissing him? He then hugged Ann back and closed his eyes. He didn't need to think about what to do, his body almost reacted on its own.The girl moved her free hand from his back to his head and started tugging his hair. It felt good, it felt amazing. Neither of them wanted for that moment to end. After a while , they separated, both of them were blushing so much they looked like tomatoes.

"I-I love you to, Ann. I know I should you just said it but I also wanted to tell you that and..."

"Shut up and kiss me, you moron."

"I'll have you know that you are a moron as well."

"Yeah I know, I'm a moron in love with a moron."

"We are a couple of morons."

They kissed again, and this time it was a lot less nervous and way, way more pleasant.

After a while, they separated again. They stood there in the alley, looking in each other's eyes and panting a little, and then Ann said "Wanna come to my place? My parents are out of town." While saying that, she was stroking Ryuji's cheek with her finger. He thought that, somehow, she'd never looked so beautiful before.

"Absolutely" replied Ryuji with a big smile on his face.

And with that, they headed to Ann's home, while holding their hands.

\----------

Funny how what looked like a boring day changed in the span of five hours. Ryuji thought that he'd have gone to school and listen to some boring teacher, but instead he was laying on Ann's bed making out with the blonde girl. They were so into each other. Ann was tugging Ryuji's hair with her hands, while the boy had his arms wrapped around her back. They felt like they were in heaven. It was just the two of them, no one could interrupt them right now. While still holding her, Ryuji lifted himself up and pinned Ann down on the mattres, all while still kissing her. Her lips tasted so good, he wished he could eat them. They went at it for a few minutes, until they separated, breathing heavily and staring at each other with eyes full of lust.

"Ryuji...I..."

"You ready?"

"Yeah..."

There was no need for more words, both of then knew what they wanted. Ryuji slowly started to unzip Ann's sweater, gently spreading the gap between the zippers and unveiling Ann's bra. She looked stunning. He still couldn't believe that he was about to do THAT for the first time with the girl he loved. Ryuji shook off his school jacket from his shoulders, and Ann immediately grabbed his iconic t-shirt and took it off. After that, she lifted her back a little in order to take her sweater off, and now her red bra was exposed. They both looked at each other for a while, before Ryuji broke the silence.

"You look amazing."

"You too" said Ann, while lifting a hand and placing it on Ryuji's chest. She could feel the muscles of his pecs tightening a little.

"Let's keep going" she said.

Ryuji immediately went back undressing her, taking off first the skirt and then started taking off her red leggings. He slowly started to uncovered her thighs, leaving soft kisses along the way. That made Ann let out some quite moans.

"I'm marking you as mine, Ann"

"You can mark me anywhere you want, Ryuji."

Her leggings were finally off. While Ryuji hoovered on her, staring at her amazing figure, Ann quickly reached for Ryuji's trousers and started undoing his belt . While lowering his pants, she noticed the big bulge in his underwear.

She giggled in delight, and then she laid back on the bed. Ryuji immediately lowered on her and started kissing her again. First he went for the lips, but then he started to move. He slowly went down, first licking and kissing her on the neck. Ann's skin tasted so good, he couldn't get enough of that. He then moved from that delicious neck to her breasts. Ann's body reacted on its own. She lifted her back a little, allowing him to remove her bra. Now Ann's bosom was fully exposed and she laid there below him, waiting with a face full of desire.

"They're amazing" said the boy, staring at Ann exposed breast. He started squeezing them with his hands, making Ann moan louder than before. His touch was so good that she covered his hands with her own, and she licked her lips in delight. Without single word of warning, he lowered on her and took one of her boobs in his mouth. He started sucking on that breast, completely drunk by its smell and taste. With the other hand, he started pinching Ann's free nipple, which was really hard now. The girl let out a loud moan and immediately grabbed the boy's head and pushed him towards her chest. Her nipples got so hard from how good he was. Now her moans got way louder than before.

"My god yes, Ryuji. Mmmmh, like that! My God, you are so good at this...”

That phrase really got Ryuji reaaaally heated up. He tightened his grip on Ann's chest. He didn't want for that moment to come to an end.

"So big, so tasty...I could never get enough of this taste."

He kept going like that for a few minutes, and then Ryuji moved his free hand towards Ann' panties. The blonde girl didn't say anything, she only let out a happy moan, and then Ryuji's hand finally reached the bottom of her underwear. First he teased Ann's pussy from outside, but then he dug his fingers beneath the girl's panties and started working his magic on her. Ann didn't expect such a bold move so quickly. She grabbed the boy's head with her right and, while the left one slammed on the mattress and clenched on the sheets of the bed. He let out a small grunt of pain, but neither of them slowed down. It all felt too good to stop. They were in love, they were drunk on each other. They were intoxicated. After a while, Ryuji's took up the pace, Ann was about to reach her limit. She started rocking her hips up, somehow meeting Ryuji's fingers going in her. 

"Oh my god...Ryuji...RYUJI! I'm about to cum, Ryuji!"

While shouting his name, the girl came and a shock wave ran through her whole body. Ryuji stopped for a while to look at her, a little worried, but what he saw was nothing to be concerned about. Ann was looking at him with eyes full of desire. She was panting heavily, but she still managed to find the words to say a few words.

"That...was awesome...sweetie...

She laid back and smiled, while touching Ryuji's abs with one hand. Her touch was so delicate that his muscles immediately started to tense, especially when Ann moved her fingers towards the big bulge in Ryuji's shorts. Ann reached the tip of the boy's erection, and then looked Ryuji back in his eyes. She was still panting a little, but then she said something with a voice so sexy that Ryuji would have obeyed to any order.

"I want you...inside of me."

The boy moved as quickly as he could in order to pick up his school uniform. They both knew what was coming, so they stopped to buy proper supplies for the occasion. He took out a condom out of the pocket, then opened it and immediately put it on. He was ready. He was finally ready to make love to Ann. He turned around, her erection exposed now, and faced Ann again. He leaned over her again, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Ann are you.." 

Before he could finish, the girl's hands grabbed his shoulders and she immediately pulled him down in a kiss. While doing that, Ann wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on the mattress and then she immediately got on top of him. She sat on him while trailing his abs and pecs with her hands. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad that she was ready to take the lead. She waited so long for this, but now it was finally time.

"Can I...can I stay on top, for this? “ She asked that with eyes full of lust and desire, her face so red but her expression so captivating and sexy.

" Of course you can, baby". Ryuji didn't mind who stood on top. The only thing that mattered to him was for making their first time feel great.

They held each other's hand, and Ryuji started to guide Ann's hips towards his throbbing erection. Ann's pussy finally touched the boy's tip. She let out a quiet moan, and then slowly started going down, taking his dick in. The further she went, the louder her moans got. He helped her through that, and at last sat on him, tacking his whole dick inside her. Neither of them had never felt something like that before. Ryuji felt Ann's warm inside tightening around his cock, While Ann started to feel like nothing before. It was completely different from just fingers.

"You...you okay?" asked Ryuji while grabbing Ann's waist

"Y-yeah, just give me a sec" 

She placed her hands on Ryuji's chest, trying to help herself find a good position. She was finally ready, and after staring at him for a while, she finally started to move. They started slowly, still a little nervous about what they were going through. Ann closed her eyes as she began going up and down on Ryuji's dick, and her moans were getting louder and louder. Ryuji, on his end, clenched his feet by how good that felt, and he started to let out small moans himself. They decided to pick up tha pace. Ryuji started to get serious, rocking his hips towards Ann while she began going faster as well. He tightened his hands around her hips, and the girl dug her nails in the boy's pecs. Ryuji let out another grunt of pain, but he couldn't care less. It all felt so good that he could ignore a little pain. It was almost like that pain even made everything better. He looked up at Ann, and what he saw was more than he ever imagined. She was on top of him, eyes closed, bouncing up and down on his cock and letting out really loud moans. The look on her face screamed nothing but pleasure, and her breasts were swaying so much.Their moans were getting louder and louder by how good they were feeling.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Yes, Ryuji, like that, that's the spot!"

He moved one of his hands from her hips to one of her breasts and started squeezing it. She lost control over her voice, and the volume of her moans was out of control. But she couldn't care less, neither of them could have. They were together, finally making love after months of repressed and insecure feelings. They were in love. They were in love and enjoying their first time together.

"Ann...you feel amazing. Oh god, Ann! Ann!" 

He lifted himself up and hugged her, all while rocking his hips more vigorously than before and licking the girl's neck. Ann immediately wrapped her arms around Ryuji's back. The pleasure was so strong that she started to leave bite marks on his neck and scratching his back. She knew that like that she'd probably leave some marks on his back, but she didn't care. Both of them were so absorbed in how good they were feeling that neither of them could care less about some scratches or bite marks. Ann looked down at Ryuji's cock pumping into her, and the sight made her tighten her arms around Ryuji's back even more. She was out of control and she couldn't keep her voice down anymore. They kept going like that for a couple of minutes, the room filled with loud moans of pleasure.

"Like that, yes Ryuji YES! Keep going, keep going! Fuck me more! MORE!" 

"Ann...Ann I think I'm about to...oh my god it feels so great inside of you!"

They were hugging each other so tight that he could feel her breasts squeezing on his chest. Her head was resting on his shoulders, and her arms were hanging on him as if preventing her to melt into that feeling and fall down. 

"Uh! Uh! Uh! I'm about to cum, Ryuji! Let's...let's do it together!" 

"Fuh...fuh... Okay Ann I- Oh my god, here it comes!"

With that, they both came, shouting each other's name. Their bodies started shaking like crazy, overwhelmed by pleasure. They hanged on each other's bodies, feeling completely wiped out and unable to move. They both let themselves collapsed on the bed, her head resting on his pumping chest. For quite some time, the only sound in the room was made by the two lovers out of breath. After a while, Ann hugged Ryuji and kissed him on the chest, while he started petting her head and kissed her on her forehead. They stared at each other. Both of them were still breathless, but their eyes spoke for themselves. They were finally together. They were happy. They were in love.

"I love you, Ann."

"I love you, Ryuji Sakamoron"

"Ehy! Was that necessary?"

"It was. I told you before that we are morons, right?"

"That you did, we are the Morons. So you shall be Ann Takamoron."

"I can live with that" 

And with that, they hugged each other and vanished under the sheets of Ann's bed.


End file.
